1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective devices for protecting windows from damage and, more specifically, concerns a replaceable window protector assembly adapted to both protect glazing used in windows in public transportation vehicles and also allow for the replacement of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vandalism of windows in public transportation vehicles has been an on-going problem for decades. Vandals cause damage by writing or painting on the glazing of the window with marking pens or spray paint. Further, vandals often damage the exposed glazing of the window by scratching the glazing with sharp instruments.
Oftentimes, the vandal is a passenger that damages the interior surface of the glazing. However, the exterior surface of the glazing on public transportation vehicles are increasingly being defaced or vandalized. It will be appreciated that the vandalism usually takes the form of crude or otherwise disagreeable expressions being permanently marked onto the windows. Hence, there is an on-going problem of vandalism and defacement of public transportation vehicles and, in particular, damage or defacement of both the interior and exterior surfaces of the glazing of these windows.
Likewise, unintentional breaking or fracturing of the glazing on public transportation vehicles has been an on-going problem as well. Oftentimes, road debris, interior debris, or passengers may accidentally strike the glazing with enough force to break or fracture it. Broken glazing presents an unacceptable hazard to passengers because the broken glazing can cut them. Also, fractured windows are unattractive and might cause a carrier to lose respect and business. Also, broken and fractured windows diminish the climate control capabilities of public transportation vehicles. Simply put, broken and fractured glazing must be replaced as soon as possible, but removal of the glazing is difficult and expensive. Hence, there is an on-going problem with the difficulty of replacing the glazing on public transportation vehicles.
To address these problems, various devices have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,207, which is owned by the assignee of this application, discloses one type of window protector which protects the interior surface of the glazing of the window from damage as a result of vandalism or defacement. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,207. discloses a window protector which includes a protective sheet positioned against the interior surface of the glazing of the window and is held in place by a plurality of brackets which is attached to the frame of the window. This protective sheet acts as a sacrificial surface that protects the glazing of the window from damage as a result of vandalism or defacement. Whenever necessary, the protective sheet can be replaced with a new protective sheet by removing the brackets and positioning the new protective sheet adjacent the inner surface of the glazing of the window.
While the window protector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,207 has been effective in protecting the interior surface of the glazing of the window, this window protector does not provide protection against damage to the outer surface of the glazing of the window. Also, removing the interior protective sheet from the window protector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,207 requires of the retention brackets, and this process can increase the cost of maintenance and repair.
Moreover, the window protector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,207 is designed to be used in conjunction with the existing window frames of the transportation vehicle. These frames are not designed for quick glazing installation and are rigidly attached to the vehicle. Thus, when the glazing breaks, the broken pieces must be gathered from within the rigid frame, the entire frame must be removed from the vehicle and disassembled, new glazing must be inserted into the frame, the frame must be reassembled, and the entire assembly must be reinstalled into the vehicle. This tedious process can increase the cost of maintaining and repairing the public transportation vehicle windows.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for an improved window protector that is capable of protecting both the interior surface and the exterior surface of the glazing of the window from damage as a result of vandalism or accident. It will also be appreciated that there is a need for an improved window protector that allows its owner to quickly replace both protective layers and the glazing in response to damage caused by vandalism or accident. To this end, there is a need for a window protector that provides protection to the window glazing on both the interior and exterior surfaces of the glazing and also allows for easy and quick access to the protective layers and the glazing itself.
The aforementioned needs are satisfied by one aspect of the invention which in one aspect relates to a window assembly mounted in a wall of a vehicle having an interior and an exterior surface. The assembly comprises a molded frame that is adapted to be positioned within the wall of the vehicle. The frame includes a transverse surface that extends through an opening in the wall and defines a window opening and an external perpendicular surface that is positioned adjacent the external surface of the wall of the vehicle when the frame is positioned within the wall. The frame further includes a seating member that extends inward from the transverse surface of the frame into the window opening such that the transverse surface of the frame and the seating member define a glazing mounting location. The frame further includes a flange that is offset from the seating member towards the interior surface of the vehicle and extends inward from the transverse surface of the frame into the window opening such that the flange is substantially parallel to the seating member. The seating member, the transverse surface, and the flange define a recess that extends substantially about at least two opposed sides of the window opening adjacent the interior surface of the vehicle. The assembly further comprises a piece of glazing positioned at the glazing mounting location within the frame of the vehicle so as to occupy the window opening. The seating member inhibits the piece of glazing from moving inwards towards the interior surface of the wall of the vehicle but permits the piece of glazing to be removed from the frame adjacent the exterior surface of the wall of the vehicle when the frame is positioned within the wall of the vehicle. The assembly further comprises a protective sheet positioned adjacent the piece of glazing such that at least two opposing edges of the protective sheet are positioned within the recess at the at least two opposed sides of the window.
In one embodiment, the recess is sized and positioned about the window opening and the protective sheet is sized such that when the protective sheet is positioned within the recess, the protective sheet can be moved in a first direction with respect to the recess such that a first edge of the protective sheet can be exposed from the recess to thereby permit removal of the protective sheet. The assembly further comprises a retainer that extends into the recess so as to inhibit movement of the protective sheet in the first direction so as to prevent the first edge of the protective sheet from being exposed from the recess so that the retainer inhibits removal of the protective sheet without previous removal of the retainer. The protective sheet preferably comprises a sheet of acrylic material.
In one embodiment, the assembly further comprises at least one retaining member pivotally attached to the frame so as to pivot outward from the exterior surface of the vehicle when the frame is positioned within the wall of the vehicle. The at least one retaining member is movable between an open position and a closed position such that the at least one retaining member in the open position allows the piece of glazing to be removed from the window opening of the frame adjacent the exterior surface of the wall of the vehicle and such that the at least one retaining member in the closed position retains the piece of glazing in the glazing mounting location in the closed position. The at least one retaining member is comprised of a first and a second U-shaped retaining members that are pivotally attached to the frame so as to extend substantially around the first perimeter of the frame when in the closed position. The first and second U-shaped retainers have first and second arms with beveled ends, wherein the beveled ends of the first and second arms of the first U-shaped retainer are positioned underneath the beveled ends of the first and second arms of the second U-shaped retainer when the first and second U-shaped retainers are in the closed position. At least one securing device is attached to the first U-shaped retainer so as to retain the first U-shaped retainer in the closed position. The fist U-shaped retainer has at least one opening and wherein the securing device comprises a securing member mounted within the at least one opening in the first U-shaped retainer so as to be rotatable therein. The securing member further includes a lateral member that rotates between a first position when the lateral member engages with the frame to retain the first U-shaped retainer in the closed position and a second position. The lateral member disengages with the frame to permit the first and second U-shaped members to be moved into the opened position. The securing member has a first exposed face that has an opening adapted to receive a tool having a first configuration so that positioning the tool having the first configuration into the opening permits manipulation of the securing member between the first and second positions.
In one embodiment, the assembly further comprises a protective sheet mounted between the glazing and the retaining member so as to be interposed between the exterior surface and the piece of glazing to thereby inhibit damage or defacement to the piece of glazing by persons or debris adjacent the exterior surface of the vehicle. Preferably, the protective sheet comprises a sheet of acrylic material.